sealands not a nation
by lunanigh282
Summary: france meets sealand and thinks hes a she.


I was walking to the international meeting my beautiful blonde locks of hair flowing in the breeze. I stopped to admire myself in the restroom mirror. As I opened the door A small child came rushing out. I watched the child run down the hall and turn, it seemed like it was heading to the meeting. I tried to think if there were any kids who were nations but the only person i could think of was finland and he was just cute like one not the actual size of one. I shook my head no he was probably going somewhere else. I walked into the bathroom to admire myself man was I good looking. as I admired myself i lost track of time, when i looked down at my watch it was ten minutes after twelve. Damn I was late oh well. I walked to the meeting room not rushing even though I was late. Once I opened the door i was greeted by america yelling at me.

" Dude france what the hell your late go find a seat."

I couldnt help but laugh at americas scolding. I made my way to an empty seat. i was surprised to see that next to the seat I picked was the kid I had seem earlier. As I sat down I saw the kid was wearing a girly looking uniform which I deducted from that, that the kid must me a girl and a nation. I couldnt help but stare at the nation wondering which one it was and why I had never seen her around before. I ignored everything said in the meeting since i was to focused on the little nation. I finally focused in when the little nation stood up and spoke.

" I have something i want to say I want everyone to acknowlege me sealand as a nation."

Everyone in the room busted up laughing at the nation I now knew as sealand. I was the only one who was quiet. The nation got up and ran out of the room tears in her eyes. I got up and ran after her feeling like I had to. I ran down the hall trying to catch up to her. Finally when I was close enough I grabbed her wrist. She turned around surprised by me. I myself was surprised by the fact she didnt pull a weapon on me like most nations would have. I stared at sealand she was cute to me even cuter that italy and romano.

" What you come after me so you could tell me to give up trying to be acknowledged as a nation cause I will never give up."

Sealand pulled her hand away and glared at me. I stared at her man she was fiesty and i liked it.

" Im not here for that im here to help you."

When I said that a shocked look appeared on sealands face one that read WHAT. I laughed and knodded my head. she smiled at me which made me blush.

" Ok then france how are you going to help me."

I was extremly happy that sealand knew who i was.

"Well first off we need to spread the news of you even being a nation."

Sealand tilted her head to the side.

" How do we do that."

I took out a camera and smiled.

" Through lots of pictures and posters of you."

Sealand looked a little confused but went along with it. I took many pictures and created tons of sealand posters with words like sealand the peaceful nation and sealand a nation in the sea. After me and sealand went put of all the posters it still didnt seem to work nobody bothered to read them. i sighed and turned to sealand feeling defeated.

" Im sorry sealand but that was all i could come up with but if it makes you feel any better i acknowledge you as a nation."

Sealand smiled at me and was about to speak but was interrupted by a annoying america.

" So sealand i saw your stupid posters god thats so sad how hard you try nobodies going to accknowledge you i mean you a little annoying child whos country is a piece of junk floating in the middle of the ocean,"

Sealand had tears in her eyes and i grew pissed. I stood up and grabbed america by the collar of his shirt. I lifted him off the ground.

" Listen here you low life how dare you talk to sealand like that shes a great and amazing nation and you call her annoying if you asked every nation in the world they would all say you are. Your country is crappy to and most of your people have no taste in fashion and just to let you know I ackowledge her as a nation."

I let go of america letting him fall to the ground. He got up and walked away cursing. I turned to sealand who was laughing she fell to the ground and rolled on the floor. I walked and sat down next to her. She stopped laughing and just smiled at me.

" thank you for doing that france for saying that stuff but i do hope you know im a boy."

I smiled at the thank you but then my jaw dropped shes really a he. I shrugged my shoulders oh well i like boys to.

" That ok with me to."

the end


End file.
